The characterization of the high molecular weight protein aggregates from hereditary cataractous rat and human "senile" cataracts, in respect to heterogeneity, crystallin composition and the chemical nature of non-disulfide bonds. To accurately determine the level of glutathione and glutathione reductase and peroxidase in the cataractous rat lens. To investigate the level of Na ion and K ion activated ATPase in the total cataractous rat lens and the lens membranes, and the effect of various natural and synthetic compounds (e.g. vitamin E, Se, peroxide, superoxide, diamide) on the ATPase activity of the lens in vitro.